characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Reaper (Overwatch)
Gabriel Reyes, also known as Reaper is one of the many playable characters from Overwatch. Background Some speak of a black-robed terrorist known only as the Reaper. His identity and motives are a mystery. What is known is that where he appears, death follows. The Reaper is an extremely volatile mercenary, a ruthless and remorseless killer responsible for terrorist attacks across the world. He has fought in many armed conflicts in the last decades, showing no loyalty to any cause or organization. Survivors have described a black shadow ghosting unscathed through the most hellish battlefields. The few bodies recovered of those he kills are pale, empty husks drained of life, their cells showing signs of intense degradation. It is possible that he is a byproduct of failed genetic alteration which forces his cells to simultaneously decay and regenerate at a hyper-accelerated rate. Those attempting to track his movements have begun to see a pattern in his appearances. They believe that Reaper is hunting former Overwatch agents and systematically eliminating them. Powers & Abilities *'Advanced military training.' *'Superhuman strength, speed and durability.' *'Reaping:' A passive ability consisting in absorbing the souls of the dead to heal himself. *'Shadow Step:' Allows Reaper to teleport to far away places. *'Wraith Form:' Reaper becomes a shadow for a short period of time. While in this form, he takes no damage and is able to pass through enemies, but cannot fire his weapons or use other abilities. This can also be used to regenerate from heavy damage. *'Death Blossom:' Reaper's ultimate attack. In a blur of motion, Reaper empties both hellfire shotguns at breakneck speed, dealing massive damage to all nearby enemies. Equipment *'Hellfire Shotguns:' Extremely powerful shotguns that Reaper double-wields. He carries a seemingly infinite number of them. Instead of reloading, he will discard his guns and summon new, fully loaded Hellfire Shotguns. Very deadly up close, but not as powerful from a distance. *'Grenades:' Explosives that Reaper can fire from his Hellfire Shotguns. Feats Strength *Capable of damaging heavily armoured foes, such as Reinhardt Wilhelm. *Was able to knock Winston out of his Primal Rage in just a few shots. *Staggered Winston with his grenades. *Casually overpowered an armed guard. *Destroyed two large mechs. Speed *Can keep up with Soldier: 76, who can outrun grenade explosions. *Reacted to Tracer and Winston's attacks. *Blocked bullets at point-blank range. Durability *Survived the explosion that destroyed the Overwatch HQ. *Withstood being slammed into the ground by Winston when he was in Primal Rage mode. *Though his physical body was destroyed by Winston's Tesla Cannon, he did survive and reform later on. *Shrugged off shots from Ana Amari's rifle. *Took a beating from Soldier: 76. *Survived falling off a building. *Took hits from a large mech. Skill *Became a highly respected Senior Officer in the U.S. Military. *Taught fellow Overwatch agent McCree everything he knew. *Has gone up against former members of Overwatch, and given them trouble. Weaknesses *Death Blossom and Shadow Step can leave him open. *Very arrogant. *Is ashamed to show his own face. If his mask were to be removed he would try to esape. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Video Game Characters Category:Blizzard Entertainment Category:Overwatch Category:Mercenaries Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Firearms Users Category:Explosives Users Category:Completed Profiles Category:Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:North American Characters